Panties
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Seriously Lavi! Yullen
1. Chapter 1

I don't even know how I come up these ideas. I gotta start writing normal Yullen soon...

…

"Hey. Allen. I'm booooooored." Lavi whined to Allen one fateful afternoon.

"Okaaaay…" Allen didn't know why Lavi was bothering HIM and not Kanda.

"Can I dare you?" the red head asked. "I asked practically everybody in the Order, and they all said no!"

_Gee…_ Allen thought. _I WONDER why….._

"Pleeeeeeeezzzze Allen! Take the dare!" Lavi pleaded with tears in his eyes. "If you don't, I'll die of boredom!"

"Can you at least tell me what the heck it is?" Allen was starting to break down.

"I can't tell you unless you accept it." _Got him._ Lavi had to suppress his mischievous grin. "_But_. It DOES have to do with Kanda!" Of course, Lavi knew that Allen had a secret crush on Kanda and Kanda had one on Allen. They just didn't know that the other liked them.

After a few minutes of Allen contemplating what to do, the boredom he too was feeling won.

"Fine. I'll do it." He sighed.

"Alright!" Lavi smiled happily. Tears gone.

_This has trouble written ALL over it…_ Allen thought to himself.

"Allen Walker!" Lavi thrust a pointed finger in Allen's direction. "YOUR dare is to steal one of Yu-chan's underpants!"

_I'm going to die._

…

"Allen and Lavi were now standing outside of Kanda's room.

"Lavi. Are you SURE that Kanda won't be back for a long time." Allen said nervously. He couldn't believe that he let himself get talked into this.

"Positive!" The baka usagi was being WAY too cheerful for this. "Yu-chan is ALWAYS out training in the mornings and afternoons. Of course, after training in the afternoon, he takes a bath in the bathhouse."

"But what if he comes back while I'm still in there!" Allen was starting to feel as if he would pass out.

"No sweat! I'll stand guard!" Lavi assured. Allen didn't know whether or not he should trust him. Suddenly, Allen was shoved inside. The door closed behind him with a soft thud. But Allen hadn't noticed. He was too busy in awe.

This was the first time he had ever been in Kanda's room. It was dark, with cold, stone walls. The only window had a crack in it. It was a simple room with just a bed, dresser, and a table with a lotus suspended in an hourglass on it.

"Get a grip Allen!" He said to himself. Trying to snap back into reality. "Well, this is the only place where I'd find underwear." He made his way over to the dresser.

After he searched a majority of the drawers and found nothing, he came upon the last one.

_This is it._ Allen was starting to become incredibly nervous.

He opened the drawer slowly. As if he did so quickly, the whole dresser would set on fire. He was greeted by the sight of….. panties?

"What the….." Allen picked it up and held it by the tips of his fingers. _Could Kanda possibly be a panty thief?_

…..

Kanda had just finished his bath and was heading back to his room. He was in a somewhat good mood. That is, until he saw Lavi standing outside his door.

"What the f*** are YOU doing here?" Kanda glared. Good mood gone.

"Uh…." Lavi was stunned. "Whatever you do, DON'T go in your room!"

"Or what?" He asked. Drawing Mugen.

"You just can't go in there!" Lavi pleaded. He had nothing that could stop the samurai.

This irritated Kanda even more. He shoved Lavi out of the way and quickly opened the door to his room.

….

Part 1 of 2 completed! ^^ I was bored out of my mind. Just like Lavi. I just don't direct my boredom in the form of dares tho….


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE!

I can't believe so many people like this fic! A lot of you thought that Kanda was a panty thief…. If you don't want to know my original idea for this fic, just don't read this part….

I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WHEN YOU FIND OUT THE TRUTH! This was originally supposed to be a one shot…. But I got too tired when I finally decided to type it up….

I apologize for this part to be mostly dialogue….

PLEASE BE GENTLE ON THE REVIEWS! *hides in a corner* TT^TT

…

The second Kanda saw Allen in his room; he slammed the door behind him.

"What the f*** are you doing in here?" Words could not describe the look of rage present on Kanda's face. Upon seeing that, Allen quickly dropped the panties he was holding and firmly shut the drawer he had returned it to.

"Um…" _Oh crap!_ Allen screamed in his head. _There's no way out of this!_

"You saw. Didn't you?"

"Yes." Allen couldn't even look Kanda in the eye in shame.

"Then. You know. Don't you?"

"Yes." _Kanda's going to kill me! Then, he's going to bury my body in the forest! He'll probably put the missing panties in MY room!_

"You-"

"Wait!" The white haired boy interrupted. "It's true that I snuck into your room. But don't you think that what you've been doing is far worse?"

"What?" The other replied with an extremely confused look on his face.

"Stealing panties! That's a crime! Not to mention, perverted!"

"What the f*** are you talking about? I've never stolen panties in my entire life!" Kanda yelled.

"Then explain the female underwear stashed in your dresser!" Allen yelled back.

"I'm a girl!"

"What?" _Wasn't expecting that._

"Dammit! I wasn't going to tell you until I…." The newly discovered she trailed off.

"You what?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Kanda! That's up to me to decide!" Allen was already in shock from seeing the panties. What's one more surprise?

"Shut up!" Kanda slammed her fist on the wall. "It's been obvious since the beginning! There's no way!"

"No way what!"

"No way that you would ever feel the same way about me that I feel about you." She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I love you and you'll never love me!" Her words hung in the air.

"That's not true." He kissed her on the lips.

….

This is a REALLY bad ending. But I didn't know what to do….. I'M SO SORRY! *cries* TT^TT


End file.
